This invention relates to a building entrance box and, more particularly, to an adjustable bracket assembly for mounting such a box.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance box which provides an interface between a signal transmission media cable entering a building and wires extending through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building. Wall space is not always available for mounting and stacking such boxes. Therefore, building entrance boxes are mounted on frames. When the boxes are stacked, they must be vertically aligned in order to pass input cables through aligned splice chambers in the boxes and align the output wires through aligned wiring guides. However, the mounting frames are not necessarily uniform in size. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mounting arrangement which allows for the mounting of building entrance boxes over a wide range of frame sizes.